1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to threaded fasteners, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved ratchet driven threaded fastener arrangement wherein the same is provided with a square prismatic recess for reception and engagement with a drive shank of a ratchet driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Threaded fasteners and their myriad of applications are well known in the prior art. The threaded fasteners of the prior art have heretofore utilized various recesses mounted through an upper surface of a drive head of the fastener to direct torque to the threaded shank associated with such fasteners. An example may be found in U S. Pat. No. 4,459,074 to Capuano wherein a multiwalled prismatic recess is directed through an upper surface of a threaded fastener with intersecting corners of the walls of the prismatic recess including recesses for the reception of a torque driving tool. The patent is of interest relative to the use of a prismatic recess formed within a threaded fastener, but requires a specialized torque application tool in their use, as opposed to the instant invention employing conventional ratchet wrenches for torque application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,246 to Larson sets forth a threaded fastener including fluted sides for reception and engagement with a like configured torque application tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,932 to Barmore sets forth a threaded fastener utilizing a planar walled hexagonal recess cavity with a medially and orthogonally oriented boss extending upwardly through the recess for cooperation with a like configured torque application tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,144 to Parsons sets forth a threaded fastener utilizing a polygonal recess with a central and medially aligned cavity directed axially of the shank for receiving a torque driving tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,812 to Miyagawa sets forth a screw fastener utilizing a star-shaped socket hole directed through a top surface of the screw wherein the star-shaped recess is oriented for reception of a like configured torque application tool, as is conventional with such specialized threaded fastener members.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved ratchet driven threaded fastener arrangement which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in use and applicability with a conventional ratchet drive tool and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.